


The Only Exception

by eveneechan



Series: Newtina Week 2019 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Art, Comic, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Song Lyrics, Song: The Only Exception (Paramore), newtina end game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveneechan/pseuds/eveneechan
Summary: An old artwork for Newtina Week 2019 event, Day 1: SongA comic base on Paramore's The Only Exception lyrics to describing relationship on Tina's life, how she find love again after meet Newt
Relationships: Queenie Goldstein & Tina Goldstein, Tina Goldstein & Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein/Original Percival Graves
Series: Newtina Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133597
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Only Exception




End file.
